


Memories and daydreams.

by Pwyllxiety



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda is a bitch, Connor Deserves Happiness, Drabble, Fluff, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Non-Binary Connor, Non-binary character, a little angst but really not much, enby Connor, i wrote this at 3am, it wouldn't be a weeziewoo fic if there wasn't angst tho, they/them Connor, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pwyllxiety/pseuds/Pwyllxiety
Summary: "So why, when Connor was having normal conversations did a bad feeling sink into him? No, him didn’t sound right- that awful pronoun clung to Connor like the plague."A little Enby Connor for the soul.





	Memories and daydreams.

The android revolution had came and went, deviants had been accepted, well- by law anyway. Connor lived with Hank and Sumo; and for a short while, it had been peaceful.

So why, when Connor was having normal conversations did a bad feeling sink into him? No, him didn’t sound right- that awful pronoun clung to Connor like the plague. Connor even debated switching to she and her pronouns, but that just didn’t sound right either.

“Connor- You broken or something?” Hank said gruffly, staring at the android whose hand was hovering above the handle to the back door.

“All my systems are functioning, Lieutenant.” Connor stated softly, before pushing the door handle down. Sumo padded in from the snow, huffing at Connor as he passed. Connor pulled the door back to its closed state and slowly walked towards the sofa, sock clad feet lightly shuffling against the wood panel flooring.

“What were you thinkin’ about anyways?” Hank asked, voice lower than it had been before.

Connor paused, LED flashing a pale yellow before switching back to bright blue.

“Nothing.” Connor replied dismissively.

“You know you can tell me anything son.” Hank said, a concerned note somewhere in his voice. Son didn’t sound right either, Connor much preferred it when Hank said kid.

The late November wind had picked up somewhat dramatically- and a quiet voice within Connor reported the weather, the ghost of Cyberlife’s programming felt like a slap across the face. The ever-present LED emblazoned into Connor’s temple flickered a harsh red, and if Hank hadn’t been watching he would’ve missed it entirely.

“Connor-” he prompted softly, the android seemingly didn’t hear him, or just gave no response.

“Connor?” He tried again, slightly louder this time. Connor’s eyes had glazed over at some point and held the stare of someone who’d been through hell.

Connor knew Amanda was there and ~~he~~ hated every second of it. Her scornful eyes staring ~~him~~ down.

“I promise whatever that billion-dollar brain of yours it showin’ ya isn’t real.” Hank stated calmly. He had moved from his seat to crouch in front of Connor.

Connor blinked, eyes unclouding. Hank watched on.

“Kid, you’re safe, I promise.” He said carefully. A warm feeling filled Connor when Hank said kid. It just felt correct to use.

They lapsed into a brief silence, safe in each other’s company.

“I don’t like he and him pronouns.” Connor sighed, after around three minutes.

“Well- what would you prefer? There’s a lot of people who don’t like their original gender identity either.” Hank explained, when he was younger lots of people had begun identifying as non-binary and he knew plenty of people who still did.

“Well, I briefly thought about she- but that doesn’t seem right either.” Connor sighed gently. Hank could see light tears pooling in Connor’s eyes.

“What about they, them and theirs?” Hank suggested.

Connor shifted.

“That’s Connor, they live with me- I talk to them.” Hank continued.

“How do you feel about those?” He finished.

Connor’s LED flashed yellow, before returning to gentle blue. Being called they sounded so correct- they smiled contently.

“That sounds wonderful Lieutenant.”


End file.
